NCIS New Recruit?
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra meets old friends. Rated PG 13. Trouble ensues.
1. Starting A New Job

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Or anything else you recognize! I do not own Power Rangers. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. Read Silver Zeo First! Rated PG 13 Violence Language.

NCIS New Recruit?

Created December 7, 2010

By Sarra Torrens

D.C. Was wonderful this year. This fall particularly. It was sunny and almost balmy as she hit the pavement of the airport runway. Sarra Torrens-Lee had been deployed to D.C., by the request from the Director at NCIS. One Jenny Sheppard. Sarra smiled as she got down there, and got her luggage, she found herself being met by a rather tall skinny snowy haired man, that reminded her of several people she knew even one old friend of hers from the agency.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She said as she came towards him, and she held out her good hand. "You must be Detective Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." Sarra nodded. "Aye." She said as he took her hand. He then clicked as he looked at her dark blue green eyes that almost looked silver in the harsh light of the airport's fluorescents. "Sarra?" He said. She cocked her head. "Have we met before Special Agent Gibbs?" He had clicked in but she hadn't.

"Yeah. You mean you don't remember?" She shook her head. He grinned. "Just after you came home from Peru, Ma'am." She smiled. "Ah. You were that young Marine...yes?" She asked. He nodded. "You've looked like you've smartened up." He chuckled. "Can I give you a hand with your things Ma'am?" He asked. She smiled. "Yes." She handed him her Army shoulder bag and her suitcase with the rollers.

He helped her get to her new home a town home, not far off the base, and she smiled as she found her truck and her bike waiting for her. "They made it here, good..." She muttered. Sarra smiled, as Jethro did, and got her upstairs after he cleared the place for her. "Security at my door. Wonderful, could get annoying." She said. He chuckled. "Part and partial with my delivery service Ma'am." She nodded. "And don't call me Ma'am. Got that enough with being in the Service." "Call me Sarra, or Lieutenant, or Silver." She said with a smile.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes for half a milisecond. "Sarra? Lieutenant?" She heard. She smiled. "I'm fine." "Tired. Flyin' from Angel Grove is not easy, especially when Monsters are involved." She said. He cracked an eyebrow. "Monsters?" Sarra smiled. "You should see what I deal with in Angel Grove, Special Agent Gibbs." He smiled. "If we are on first name basis, I will ask that you call me Jethro?" She nodded. "Jethro." She said. "Good to get that clear." "Director Sheppard wanted me in when?" He smiled "As soon as you got in, or six a.m." She smiled, as she pulled on her leather floor length coat.

"Yes. Now would be good, get the layout of the place." He nodded. She smiled. "I'll follow you, I need to drive after being on the plane for that long." He nodded. "Alright. Lets ride." He said and she shut the door, and locked it. "There." She said. Sarra's red brown hair distracted Gibbs as they went downstairs. She smiled. "I'm good." She said into his ear. He smiled.

Jethro smiled. She grinned. She got in and drove behind her. He got her safely to the office. She smiled as she drove into the Garage, and she grinned, as she got out of her truck, she felt a little ill. Jethro looked at her and got to her side. "Sarra? Lieutenant?" She held her hand back. "Easy." "I am going to be fine." She said softly.

He helped her, and she grinned. "Thank you, Jethro." She said. She got to the elevator, and leaned against the back of it, as she felt the cold metallic wall, she felt better. Sarra smiled and got up when she got to the door after it dinged. She smiled as she shocked Jethro, just a little as she got out. She looked at the place. "Ah..." "Nice offices." She said. "Angel Grove is still in the nineteenth century, it feels like." She said with a grin. "I've only just gotten the funding for new computers after the fiasco with the last batch of the funding we never got from the U.S. Government..." She shook her head. "Bloody Bureaucrates!" She muttered, and kicked the nearest wall with her steel toed boot. It didn't leave a hole this time. Thank god.

Jethro looked at her and his brillant blue eyes stared at the back of her head. She chuckled. "Stare any harder, and if the wind changes, it might stay that way. My Mother always told me that." She said with a remembering smile. He chuckled and blinked once, and looked away and gave her the general layout of the area. "Very nice." She said. "Director Sheppard?" She asked. He nodded. "Follow me." She nodded. She straightened her jacket and her hair, to make sure she didn't look like a total disaster. Then she sighed as she got to reception. There was no one there, and so she went straight for the door, and breathed once.

She knocked once, and heard a strong female voice answer, "COME." Sarra opened the door. "Director Sheppard? Director Jenny Sheppard?" She asked. There was a moment and she said, "Yes?" "You are Detective Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, yes?" She nodded. "Aye Ma'am." "Reporting as requested." She smiled as she held out her hand, and Jenny shook it. Sarra let it go, and sighed with a smile on her face. "What do you have for me, Director?" She asked.

Jenny Sheppard sighed. "I have murder for you, and the total has just been brought up to about four now." Sarra swore. "Hells..." Jenny nodded. "Show me." Jenny gave her the case files. "I'll need to see the crimescenes in the morning, Ma'am. I'll promise you this, I'll do my best." Jenny nodded. "I believe you." She said. Sarra smiled, as she closed her eyes. "Thank you ma'am. If you don't mind, I'll take a look at these and make up some notes and then call it a night." Director Sheppard nodded. "Welcome you are Lieutenant." She nodded.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes as a headache formed. "Lieutenant?" "Sarra?" You okay?" She smiled. "I shall be Jethro...Just need some sleep shall get it soon." She said, softly. "Got to get to work." She found a table and worked, and then made notes and then fell alseep almost. Gibbs offered to drive her home, and she smiled. "I've got enough energy to drive home Jethro. No problems." Sarra held her hand as it started to flare up in pain. "You sure your okay Ma'am?" She smiled. "I'll be fine...Jethro." She then passed out. "Crap." She muttered.

Jethro looked at her shaking, and held her, as she curled into her fetal position. He looked at her. "Sarra..." She smiled. "This is going to be a fun trip...Jethro..." He chuckled. Then he got serious. She smiled, as he got her lying on Jenny's couch. "Sorry Director." Sarra apologized. Sarra smiled, as Jenny smiled in return. "Its alright." She said. "What's wrong?" Sarra smiled. "Its mine Magickal energy, it does this til I find another link in the city I switch or I grab a hold of it." "Give me nine hours..." She said as she sank against the leather couch. Jethro looked at her.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. He nodded, and looked at the Director. "Jenny?" He asked softly. She nodded. "I'll watch out for her." Sarra smiled. "I may wake up with screaming...be aware." "Nightmares plague me." Jenny nodded. "Alright." She said.

The warrior smiled as she fell asleep again. Sarra woke up, four hours later, sweat pouring down her face, and her dark blue eyes wild. "Sarra!" Jenny said. "Oh...Goddess..." Jenny smiled. "Safe. Safe." Sarra shuddered. "Dear Gods..." She got up and shook for a few minutes. "Nightmares?" Jenny asked. Sarra nodded. "Aye." She choked out, her hands shaky. Jenny got her some water. "Thanks Director." She choked out. "Hells..." She muttered and her throat felt like it was on fire. Sarra accepted the glass and drained it.

Sarra smiled as the office door opened after a knock, and a "Come." Sarra looked at the feet at the door. Her head started to swim. "Lieutenant..." Jenny muttered. Sarra smiled. "I'll be alright Director..." She got up as she did she swooned again. "Hells..." She whispered. The guy came to her and caught her. "Ma'am!" Sarra held out a 'back' signal. "Stay back!" "Please!" She said. Sarra's heavy frame sank into the plush carpet. "Hells..." She muttered.

"Ma'am!" She shook her head. "Stay back!" She said again, and flashed once, so that a staff would come to her side. "Oh...Gods..." She muttered. Sarra's eyes blinked, and she started to move. Then she saw someone else, in front of her. "No..." She muttered and fell backwards and Jethro came to her side. "Jethro..." "Just oh..." He helped her up. "Ma'am, Sarra..."

"Crap.." She said in reply and he smiled. She smiled in return and then saw someone else that she wasn't expecting. She blinked as she saw a tall skinny man with a mustache. "Mikey Franks..." "Its been a decade, you crazy Navy Ninja!" She said with a grin. Gibbs looked all in shock, as did the Director. He smiled. "Now, Ma'am, you've given them food for thought and they won't leave us alone til you tell 'em and I won't hear the end of it ever, darlin'." She smiled. "Sorry Mike." He smiled.

Sarra itched her rather odd shaped nose with her good hand. She shook Mike's hand with her left. "What happend?" She smiled. "Angel Grove happend, Mike." He hissed as she told him her story. "Oh...darlin'." She smiled. "He loved me, and our child to be, Mike...that's what I keep telling myself." She said with a smile.

Sarra then went into the story of how she met Mike through a group from the 80's an elite fighting force, called the G.I. Joes. "It was pretty crazy, but we did okay." She said. Mike nodded. "He saved my life several times, and I saw for him, a more peaceful future with a lot of things to be greatful for." She said. He nodded. "I'm sorry about your son. I managed to work with him before he died. He was a very worthwhile lad and he knew what he was doing. You'd've been proud of him." He nodded.

"I am." She smiled. "Good." She whispered. Then she got a call on her communicator. "Crap!" He smiled. She answered it. "Silver Zeo here." She said. There was a male voice on the other end. "Silver Zeo, this is Red Turbo." Sarra smiled. "Lad. How are you?" She asked. He smiled. "Good. You however are not." She moaned. "Red..." He smiled. "You will have a bonding soon, it will be alright with this one, though, that's what Zordon told me." She grinned. "Tell the old man, that I'll be fine, and YOU need to concentrate on Divatox, Laddie. 'Cause if you don't you might just end up dead." He chuckled.

"I have it on excellent authority, that it isn't my time." He said as she rolled her dark eyes. "Laddie..." He chuckled. "Get some sleep Lady. There'll be other opportunities to smack me later." She chuckled. "Alright Red Turbo, just keep your head down." She said. He smiled. "Always you know that Lady." She chuckled. "Like Hell Red. Just stay safe." He smiled. "You too, Silver." She smiled. "As much as I can with this job, you know that." "Love ya, got to go, Turbo." He grinned. "Take care Lady Silver." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ten-Four. Over and out Red Turbo." She said.

"Ten-Four, over and out, Silver Lady." She rolled her eyes again. "Tell that Gold Zeo of ours to give me the time of day would you?" She asked him. He smiled. "Will do." Then he cut off. She shook her head. "Superheroes?" Mike choked out. She smiled. "Aye." She said. She grinned. "Those Rangers I told you about, that's them, well one of them. Gold Zeo's an alien from another planet." Jenny grinned, as Mike said, "Pull the other one." Sarra shook her head.


	2. Intros and New People

Chapter Two: Introductions, and new people:

Sarra shook her head. "No lie." "There's more out there than you think possible lads." She said to Jethro and Mike. She smiled. Jenny laughed. "You two look Gobsmacked." Sarra chuckled. "Told ya." She smiled as she used her communicator the one that Trey gave her. "Prince Trey, come in Prince Trey." She said. He showed up on the 'screen.' "Lady Silver." She rolled her eyes. "Trey...How are you old friend?" She asked. He smiled. "Fine. You?" He asked her, calmly. She smiled. "Fine just fine, just checking in lad. So did you finally find a girl, boy, or are you going strong on your own?" She asked. He smiled.

"Still going on strong. On my own. And you?" She smiled. "Safe laddie. Red Turbo's got his spandex in a twist that he can't protect me this time, but he's got a big enough job on his head on his own." "Divatox, Trey." Trey swore. "Gods of my father." She smiled. "He'll see it through, he always does. I am in Washington, laddie buck, tell that Mother of yours that 'Lady' Silver is alright, and fairly happy." He smiled.

"Sometime you'll have to come to Triforia, Lady, and actually meet everyone." She paled at that. "TREY..." She moaned. He chuckled. "Stay safe, Lady Silver. I'd hate to see you come to an unfortunate end." She smiled sadly. "You and me both, brother." She said with a smile. "Keep in touch, Prince Trey." He rolled his eyes. "SILVER..." He complained, as she laughed. "Take care Trey." He smiled. "Take care, Lady Silver." She rolled her eyes as she cut the communicator. She sighed with a smile. "So that's part of my family...and here's another part, just a second." She answered the Blackberry.

"This is Torrens-Lee, what's up?" She asked. "Torrens this is Sam Winchester." She cursed. "Sammy what is it?" He cursed. "Dean's done something stupid like try to revive my soul from the cage." Sarra swore. "Bloody hell." "And your trying to find a way to keep it out, laddie?" He nodded. "Don't do anything. But when you get it, come to me, I will make your back wall stronger laddie." "Tell your brother I'll need to speak with him within an hour or two."

Sarra smiled. "Alright, Sarra, and thanks." "You okay?" She heard him say. "Fine laddie." "Washington, stay safe youngun." He nodded. "You too Silver Lady." She moaned. "I get enough sass from Red and Gold I don't need you to do it too laddie." She complained. He chuckled. "Take care, Silver." She smiled. "You too, laddie." "Keep that pretty head of yours pretty." He blushed. "You too lass." She rolled her eyes. "I could be yer grandmother kid. Get some rest young un. Tell Bobby, I'm okay." "Right Sarra." She heard. "Take care." She nodded. "Take care." She said.

Sarra sighed. "Looks like I need to hit home lads, Director...its going to be a long one." The ex Special Agent smiled and the other Special Agent wished to take that dark look that she was sporting out from under her eyes.

"Lieutenant, you need a ride home?" Jethro asked. "Aye." "Please..." She said. Sarra felt ill. Sarra then smiled as Jethro came to her side. "Easy Lieutenant." Sarra sighed. "Sorry...Jethro." He smiled. "No problems Lieutenant." He replied. She smiled as she sank against his shoulder as he helped her up, and in his arms. She blushed. "Jethro..." He chuckled.

He helped her to the car and drove her home. Sarra slept as she got to the house, and smiled when she woke up. "Thanks...Jethro." He smiled. "I'll see you in the morning." She said, as she pulled up out of the comfortable seat she was in. He smiled. "Right." "One of the rookies drove your bike home." "He'll see that you'll get the keys." Sarra nodded. "Thanks, Jethro." She said as her bike pulled up. She smiled. "You had no trouble?" She asked. The young man shook his head. "No. No problems." Sarra smiled as he handed her the keys. "Thank you Marine." "Night Jethro." He nodded. "See you." He took the young marine home; well, back to base.

Sarra moaned as she got a phonecall as soon as she got in the door. "Dean..." "Look, all I know it could be a bad idea, but I will help you and Death reinforce that back wall of his. It might fail, it might blow up in your faces. Just to remind you about that before I kick your butt again. Send him up to Washington. I'm working the Navy Yard but find my house." She quoted an address. "Alright, Silver. Thanks." She smiled. "Take it easy laddy buck." She said.

He smiled. "You too." She smiled. "Should be home late, call first before you show up. This is an army/navy town, you know." He nodded. "Kay Silver. Love you." She blushed. "Luv you too, Deano." "Gonna hit the hay. Night boys, don't tear each other apart now." She said with a smile. "Alright Lady. Night." he said. She rolled her eyes. "Night." She said, then turned off the Blackberry, changed, and went to bed. _Dear god! I'm exhausted_ She thought to herself. _No link, but that might change, but then again...maybe its a good thing I don't have one._She said.

Sarra closed her eyes and shut her babble off. Five hours later she got up and she moaned as she looked at the clock, showered and dressed and hauled herself back to the Navy Yard. She was organized, she even made sure she had a day's worth of food so she wouldn't spend money. Even energy bars for her desk.

She drove her truck this time, and made sure she had her locks ready. Both Magickal and safety. She pulled her Magick bag over her head, got her laptop, couple of Magick books, and her IPod. Her weapons were clean, bullets in and safety on, in her harnesses, her spare at the small of her back, and her Sword and Staff in subspace pockets. She went into the rather busy office, but was relieved as the Boss man wasn't in. She met with Tony DiNozzo, and Ziva David and Tim McGee. Sarra pulled off her stuff and stored it away, and made sure she got her files out both on her computer and the physical ones. Sarra was able to find out the address where the murdered guys were living, and their salaries, as well as their beliefs. All in the matter of an hour.

Sarra got to the point where she could go out into the field, and was lost. "Agent McGee?" She asked the younger Agent. He looked at her. "Yes?" She smiled. "I need an assist." He smiled. "Where?" She quoted several addresses. "Right." He said. "Kay." She said. She smiled. "Lets ride." She said. She got her stuff organized, and pulled out her IPod so she could drive. He smiled.

They left after notifying Gibbs as he came in. "Good work." She heard as she gave him a big smile. "Yes Boss." He rolled his eyes. She laughed as she entered the elevator.


	3. 3 Finding Facts and More Questions

Chapter Three: Finding Facts and More Questions:

Sarra closed her eyes for half a second as they entered her truck. "Lieutenant? You alright?" She nodded. "Aye, Agent McGee." He smiled. "Its okay to call me Tim." She smiled. "Tim, then. I'm either Sarra or Lieutenant, especially if there is gunfire." She said. He nodded. Sarra smiled. It was grim. "Lets ride." She said. She drove, and her music choice was interesting. It was _What Hurts the Most_. Country song, Tim thought.

_"__I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house...That don't bother me...I can take a few tears now and then...And just let them out...I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while...Even though going on with you still upsets me...There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok...But that's not what gets me...What hurts the most... was being so close!" "And having so much to say And watching you walk away... And never knowing what could have been...And not seeing that loving you...Is what I was trying to do...It's hard to deal with the pain...Of losing you everywhere I go...But I'm doing it...It's hard to force that smile...When I see our old friends and I'm alone...It's still harder...Getting up getting dressed livin' with this regret...But I know if I can do it over...I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart...That I left unspoken...because what hurts the most! Was being so close!" "And having so much to say...And watching you walk away...And never knowing what could've been...And not seeing that loving you...Is what I was trying to do...Is what I was trying to do...What hurts the most!" "Was being so close!" "And having so much to say...And watching you walk away!" "And never knowing what could have been!" "And not seeing that loving you...Is what I was trying to do!"... "Is what I was trying to do!"_

Tim noticed tears, but said nothing. "We almost there?" She asked him. He nodded. "Yes Sarra." She smiled. "Here." He said, and she turned sharply, and made it. She smiled as Tim gripped the 'Aw shit' bar as most of her friends would call the sidebar of the passenger side of the vehicle. "Lots of practice." She told him with a smile. He grinned.

His blood came from his face and then sighed. "Not as bad as Gibbs." She heard him mutter. She smiled. "Haven't been with me long mate, hold yer horses." He rolled his eyes. "Please don't mention horses." He said as he remembered his time in Canada. "Alright Tim." She said with a smile. She pulled on her Magick bag, camera from her CSI kit and her kit. They took evidence, and reshots with her camera. "Why we taking more pictures?" He asked. She smiled. "Special camera McGee. Will see what most won't show." Was all she said. "Huh." he said as he took the evidence that she pointed out. Even if he didn't see it.

Sarra smiled as she had her evidence, and as she touched it it glowed, and returned to the etherial plane. The 'touchable' 'physical' plane. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. "Sarra? Lieutenant?" He asked. "Shhh...McGee..." "five minutes." He let her have her five minutes. She got up, and felt woozy. He caught her. "Lieutenant." He said. She smiled. "Office, please McGee." She said. Sarra smiled as he took her to the truck, and put her in the passenger side, and called the Boss. "Boss. The Lieutenant has passed out, you know where her house is?" He asked. He was quoted an address, and he repeated it, and then drove after loading in the evidence. He also let him know that there was more evidence, and he was told that he would be met by DiNozzo. "Thanks Boss." He said, and then cut off. He drove to Sarra's house, got her inside after Tony got there to protect the chain of evidence.

Tony smiled as he got there, and McGee stayed with the evidence, and Tony got her inside. She smiled as she felt strong arms take her inside. "Angel...so sorry..." Was all she said and he smiled. "Rest." Was all he said. She vibrated. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. Sarra closed her eyes, as he held her, she whispered a name. "Jason..." He smiled as she moaned again. "Stay?" He nodded. "Sure." He spoke softly. She smiled. He got McGee to take back all the information."Exhausted..." Tony smiled. "Rest then." He said. Sarra rested.

Six hours later, her Blackberry went off. She answered it with a moan. "Silver here." She said. "Silver, this is Sam." She got up. "SHIT!" "Where are you now lad?" She asked in a hurry. "Half an hour out of DC." He told her. "Alright, darlin'. Ring the doorbell. When you get here." He nodded. "Kay Silver." He said as he smiled. Sarra grinned. Sarra smiled as she closed her arms and then moved and had a shower, dressed and then sought the living room as she remembered that Tony DiNozzo was asked to stay. "DiNozzo? Special Agent DiNozzo?" She asked. He smiled.

"Here." He called. She got to the living room. "Special Agent.." he smiled. "Call me Tony." She smiled. "Tony then; you slept alright?" She asked. He nodded. "Not the worst couch." She smiled. "Good." Sarra smiled, as she felt woozy still. "Lieutenant?" He said as he caught her. "Lieutenant..." She smiled. "Thank you." She said. She touched her medallion that she wore around her neck. "Lieutenant." Sarra grinned. "Sarra; please, Tony?" He nodded. "Sarra, you alright?" She grinned. "Aye...it'll take time. I am actually expecting someone to come see me soon." "Please tell Gibbs that I'll be in later this afternoon." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. "You sure you'll be alright?" He asked, worriedly. She smiled. "Its not been the worst that I've dealt with." She said with a smile.

"I shall be fine, Tony." He muttered. "Its alright." She said. She smiled and touched her good hand to his shoulder. "I'll be in later. Okay?" She asked. Tony sighed. She smiled. She squeezed his hand. "I'll be okay." He smiled. She smiled. "Later okay." He nodded. She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. "Please." "Go." She said. She smiled. He swore. "Alright. I'll go." She smiled. "Thank you." She said. She closed her eyes, as she did, tears came from them, but then she felt better when she closed the door behind him. **Keep them away...** She thought.

Sarra closed her eyes and sighed. Then, after Tony left, Sam pulled up in his own black car. She greeted him with a hug. "Sammy!" She cried. He smiled. "Sarra." He said. He hugged her. "How are you feelin'?" She asked. He smiled. "Betrayed, strange." She nodded. Sarra brought him inside, and got her guest to put his bag away, and she made him food and got him a beer. "Thank you love." She smiled. "Glad your here." He looked at her, and she looked like death warmed over.

Sam looked at her, and hugged her. "Thank you love." She said. Sarra smiled as she felt his arms around her. "It's been too long." "Now why in Hell didn't ya'll call me?" She said, with frustration in her voice. Sarra stared through her glasses, and poured herself a glass of rum and coke. "You were dealing with murder at the time and couldn't leave, I seem to remember." She rolled her eyes. "I'm always dealing with Murder lad. Which one?" She asked. He smiled. "Gotham." Sarra swore. "Hells." "I couldn't leave Gotham at that time." "Shit." he nodded."Exactly. You were dealing with Bruce, Japan and Gotham! I didn't want to put more on your plate." He said. She smiled. "Sammy..." She pelted off.

"You haven't bonded with anyone right?" He asked her. She shook her head. "No. Not yet, could be DiNozzo, or worse yet the Boss..." "Gods." She said. She sighed. He looked at her. "Your scared?" He asked. She nodded. "Darned right I'm scared." "I don't want to bond again..." "I'm so tired..." She muttered.

He swore. "Hell, Sarra." She nodded. "Aye laddie buck." He grinned. He came to her and all he did, was hold her. She snuggled once against him and let go. "So that I don't bond...keepin' people away." She said, as she backed up to the couch. "Sarra..." He complained. He touched her and she shook her head. "No, darlin'." "Not this time..." She then turned to sleep. Sarra glowed in her sleep, and he found her Blackberry and called Tommy.

"This is Dr. Tommy Oliver." He said. Sam waited. "This is Sam Winchester. I'm in D.C. with Sarra, another story for that. She's not bonding...being stubborn." He swore. "Alright." He said. "Let me get there." He teleported down. Sarra closed her eyes, then held her head as she screamed. "Rra..." Tommy said as he materialized. Sarra pulled up, and her heart was breaking. "No...NO!" She said. She closed her eyes. "No."

"NO!" She screamed. "Sorry...darlin'." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. "No." She kept repeating over and over. "Never AGAIN!" She said. Well, screamed more like it. "Sarra!" Tommy said as he came and held her arms. "NO!" "Not you, not anyone! NEVER AGAIN!" She screamed. Sarra's hair turned white. Sarra smiled. "No." "Never...again." She said. Sarra smiled.

Sarra teleported. "NO!" Tommy and Sam cried. She went to the gravesite of her lover, her husband, and truest fighter. "Darlin'." "Darlin'. I don't know why I do this anymore." "I can't live, love, work, hell, sleep!" "What am I going to do?" She said. "I love you." "I...need...you...and I can't have you!" She said as she sat in the garden that was created just for him and Jialla. Sarra smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." "I can't focus hell..." "Please darlin'..." "End the pain...just the pain of the loneliness..." She said. Sarra sighed. She held her arms around her body, shivering. "I canna do this laddie." She said.

"I miss YOU...my heart is breaking...just..." She said. "Please...I am so tired." She said. She closed her eyes. "...so tired..." She said. "Please..." She said. Sarra's body shook. "Just...please..." She muttered. She could feel the power calling another. "NO!" "no..." She muttered. Her power exploded. "AH!" She said as her power exploded. Sarra collapsed in a weeping heap.

Tommy came to her. "No...Oliver!" "Please dearheart, you are meant for another..." "Stand very far...Please...just GO!" She passed out. "Sarra!" Tommy cried. "No." "Just leave meah.." She whispered. A song played in her head. Bring Me to Life, Evervescence.

_"H__ow can you see... into my eyes like open doors...leading you down into my core!" "Where I've become so numb... without a soul!" "My spirit sleeping somewhere...cold until you find it there and lead it back home!" "__**(Wake me up)**__ Wake me up inside __**(I can't wake up)**__ Wake me up inside __**(Save me) **__call my name and save me from the dark!"_

_"__**(Wake me up)**__ bid my blood to run __**(I can't wake up)**__ before I come undone__** (Save me) **__save me from the nothing I've become!" "Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me... breathe into me and make me real!" __**"Bring me to life!"**_

_"__**(Wake me up)**__ Wake me up inside __**(I can't wake up)**__ Wake me up inside __**(Save me) **__call my name and save me from the dark __**(Wake me up)**__!"_

_"Bid my blood to run... __**(I can't wake up)**__... before I come undone!" "__**(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become!**__" "__**Save me Tonight!**__...Bring me to life!" "__**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**__**Free me tonight!**__"_

_"Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead!"_

_"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see! Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me...I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems!"_

_"Got to open my eyes to everything!" "Without a thought...Without a voice...Without a soul!" "Don't let me die here!" "There must be something more!"_

_**"Bring me to life!"**_

_"__**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside!**__" "__**(I can't wake up)**__ Wake me up inside!" __**"(Save me)!**__""Call my name... __**and save me from the dark!**__"_

_"__**(Wake me up)**__...Bid my blood to run!" "__**(I can't wake up)**__!Before I come undone!""__**(Save me)!**__Save me from the __**nothing**__ I've__** become**__!"_

_"__**(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside! (Bring me to life)!**__"_

Sarra screamed in her pain. Tommy came to her side. "NO!" She cried. She went to the cliff. "NO!" Tommy echoed her cry. She smiled. "Its okay Oliver..." "This this way...I'll be free.." She muttered. "NO!" He called. She smiled. "Darling...Dearling...its okay." She said. She focused and wore her Priestess outfit. "NO!" He cried.

"No more pain..." She mentioned. "Dreamless...sleep..." She muttered. "Sarra!" Sarra heard a different voice calling. She looked behind her. "No!" She screamed. "Never Again!" She screamed. Sarra's eyes turned silver. "SARRA!" He bellowed. "No!" "No!" She screamed. He came to her. She shook as lightening came to her hands. "NO!" Her hands were cold not hot as she would expect them to be. "No..." She said, in a whisper against the wind that came up. She looked and saw...no... she couldn't believe it. "J...Jethro?" She asked. Sarra's eyes were playing tricks on her. "How...did you get here?" "You shouldn't be here.." He smiled.

"Sarra..." She smiled. "No..." "No Jethro...you, are...no." She whimpered. "Yer my BOSS! Hell Rule twelve! Jethro..." "Your rule twelve, not mine!" She said. "No...I can't!" "Just let me go..." She said. He looked at her. "If I let you go, who will catch you?" He whispered. "No." She shook her head. "No, Jethro...I..." "No." She said. She walked away. "SARRA!" "Please, Sarra. Take me." She smiled. "No." Her eyes flitted towards the graves.

Sarra closed her eyes. "I cannot." She said. "SARRA!" Tommy cried. She turned. "**You **know very well." "I **cannot**!" She said. It was almost a whisper scream. Sarra sank into darkness. "NO!" Jethro cried. "Let the darkness take me...please...There's nothing inside...Frozen inside..." She whispered. Sarra closed her eyes. "Sarra!" he held her. "Please...let me go." She whispered. Sarra whimpered. "No." "Nothing...ever again..." She said as Jethro took her in his arms as she tried to pull away.

Sarra's eyes teared. He lifted her head to his chest. "Tommy, what do I do?" She heard him ask. He smiled. "Convince her, whatever it takes, Gibbs." She whimpered. "Oliver..." He smiled. "For you, dear." "Anything for you." He kissed the top of her head. She smiled. "Shadow...thank you." He smiled. She smiled too, even though it was shaky. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. He smiled. "Take care of her." Gibbs nodded.

Sarra slept, as Gibbs had Tony come and take them back to Washington. Sarra woke, nine hours later, in a sweat, as she was having dreams about death, and people. "Hells." She woke with a start. He smiled. "Its okay." He said. She smiled. "Hey. Thanks." He smiled. "Anytime." She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes again. "You going to be alright?" He asked her. She smiled. "Need...oh...food, and a cup of strong coffee." He smiled. "Sam's here, he's cooking." She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. She felt him come behind her as she slept again. She woke in time for food. He smiled as she felt his arms around her.

"Hello, Jethro." he smiled as she was smiling. "You doing okay?" he asked, concerned. She smiled. "Aye." "Now." She amended. He smiled. "Good." She smiled. "Jethro...I..." He smiled. She grinned. "Sorry, Jethro." He shook his head. Sarra shook her head. Sarra's blue eyes were very dark, Jethro noticed. "Its okay." Sarra smiled, sadly, then sighed. "Jethro... what...is it?" She asked. He smiled. "You, I...love you." She raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that Jethro?" She asked. She sighed again.

Then the murderer attacked again. This time...it was someone close. "Damn!" Sarra cursed as she felt someone injured. "No!" "Abby..." "Jethro..." he nodded. He called Abby, and then Sarra called Tony. "Help Abby. Her house, now." Was all she said. Tony smiled. "Right. On the way." He said. Minutes later they were all at the hospital. Sarra smiled grimly as she walked inside. "Abby..." She muttered as she saw the Goth girl look like crap. Abby smiled. "I've been worse, Lieutenant." Sarra smiled and did a gentle karate chop on her head. "Babe." She said. Jethro smiled at her and at Abby who clicked. "Good." She said as Sarra moaned. "There's not good, Abigail...being it him!" She thumbed towards the Boss. Abby chuckled. "Not Funny!" Sarra complained.

"Yes it is." She giggled. "Boss man." He rolled his blue eyes. "Abbs..." She laughed, then winced. Sarra smiled. "Easy love." She said, and touched the young Goth Forensic scientist with her good hand over her wound and healed her some. Then Sarra started to pass out. "Sarra!" Jethro called. Sarra smiled. "Helping others, even our own...Jethro, is what I do." She said. "Sarra..." he winced. She smiled. "Its alright." She said. "This is what I do." There was a small army of pounding feet that came to Abby's room. Sarra smiled. Then Tim looked at Sarra and his dark brown eyes flashed. It seemed almost hurt.

Sarra smiled. She went to him and dragged him away. "McGee..." "I..." "Didn't really want this to happen...it just did..." He cursed. "McGee...forgive me please?" She asked. "Please, Tim..." "You've been a good friend...Tim, I have perilous few of those, because of who I am and to...have a friend that understands..." "Is rarer still..." He smiled. "I can understand." Sarra smiled sadly. "Thank you; Tim...thank you...so much." She smiled as he gave her a hug. Jethro smiled as he looked at the two. "Is the Probie getting touchy with your girl Boss?" Tony asked. Jethro shook his head. "Just friends..." He muttered. Tony smiled. "Good. Your good for her you know." "She's good for me too." He replied softly.

McGee smiled. "Its okay Sarra, I...understand." She hugged him again. "Thank you." She said. Sarra smiled as she curled in Jethro's arms for a few minutes, after she went to him. He held her. She smiled with a grin that was very wide. Sarra sighed. as she leaned against Jethro. "Lets go home. You okay Abbs?" She asked. Abby nodded. "Okay Abberiffic..." Abby rolled her eyes. "Sarra!" She moaned. Sarra chuckled.

Then Tommy got a call from Haley. "This is Tommy." He listened then cursed. "Haley..." "Awe man! The White Dino Thunder Ranger is attacking again...crap. Okay Hales..I'm on it." He looked over at his old friend. "Go, if you need me you'll call." He smiled and then he did something that the team didn't expect him to do. Transform. "Black Dino Thunder Ranger Power Up! HA!" He called out and transformed and then teleported to Reefside. The bright light from the teleportation and the transformation made the team see stars.

Sarra slept well after that and they were able to get settled into a normal routine after that. She helped on normal cases that turned up anything weird.


End file.
